Kung Fu Panda: Return of the Serpent King
by nkowlifelight
Summary: Two warriors from Shu go to the Valley of Peace to receive kung fu training, but they get much more than they bargained for
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kung fu Panda is owned by DreamWorks Animation, and Warriors Orochi is owned by Koei. **

**KFP: Return of the Serpent King**

**Chapter 1: Character Biographies**

**Name: **Zhao Heng

**Nicknames:** "The claws of Shu" due to the metallic claws he has been known to place on the fingertips of his armor

**Parents: **Zhao Ma and Zhen Yu(killed during battle with enemy forces)

**Place of birth: **Liang Province, China

**Date of Birth: **Unknown due to birth records being burned during battle

**Primary weapon:** Black Dragon Ji

**Secondary Weapons:** Short sword, Detachable metallic claws\

**Skilled in :** Warfare, art, music, and armor smithing

**Name: **Zhou Wei

**Nicknames**: "Devil Horns"

**Parents:** Zhou Lu and Zha Bo(killed in battle)

**Place of Birth: **Liang Province

**Date of Birth: **Unknown

**Primary weapon:** Pike

**Secondary weapon:** Short sword

**Skilled in:** Strategy, and weapons forging.

**Description of Character's Lives**: After their parents were killed in war Zhao Heng, and Zhou Wei entered the service of Gongsun Zan, where they were trained in warfare. During battle they were practically unstoppable alongside one another, but were also formidable warriors alone. They were sent by Gongsun Zan to help put down the Yellow Turban Rebellion, during which they worked together to defeat Zhang Man Cheng and Zhang Jiao.

After Dong Zhuo seized power in Luo Yang a coalition of provincial governors was established to bring him down. Zhao Heng and Zhou Wei went as part of the coalition. Before the battle began they effectively prevented a fight from breaking out between Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao, and they also met Liu Bei and his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei . Liu bei said that "It's lucky that he had you there by his side. I fear my fellow student has a temper". They conversed with Liu Bei a little more before being called away by Gongsun Zan. They realized that Liu Bei was different than anyone else there, to them he was there because he genuinely cared about the Han and was not there to stroke his own ego. During the battle they encountered the fearsome warrior Lu Bu, but were able to hold their own against him until the Three Brothers arrived to help them.

After the battle Zhao Heng and Zhou wei decided to leave Gongsun Zan and follow Liu Bei. The two friends not only aided him in his escape from Chang Ban, but also helped many refugees escape by destroying the Chang Ban Bridge While a massive Wei force was proceeding over it. They also helped Liu Bei secure Cheng Du. After Cheng Du was captured the two friends shore an oath of brotherhood. To show each other how loyal they were to their oath Zhou Wei crafted small claws that Zhao Heng could easily add to and remove from his armor, and Zhao Hong smithed Zhou Wei a helmet with small horns on the top(thus earning the each their nicknames).

When the "Serpent King" first appeared Zhao Heng and Zhou Wei were forced to join his side, but soon defected to the resistance army after Sun Ce defeated them in battle. The two sworn brothers were present when the "Serpent King" met his end at the hand of the massive resistance army, and rejoiced when their Lord was finally released.

**A/N: I think I described the characters and their lives up to this point pretty well. It's going to be a few days before I update so that I have time to brainstorm the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Cheng Du fell peace returned relatively quickly to the area (as quickly as it can after a large battle that is). We had managed to capture an officer by the name of Yan Yan, who was a native of the area, and was instrumental in the rebuilding process. Rebuilding Cheng Du did not take very long due to the fact that many of our generals including myself, and my sworn brother Zhou Wei were helping out and because of the fact that Yan Yan knew where to find the best trees to use as wood for the buildings.

Aside from helping with construction we also helped out with the enforcement of Cheng Du's laws. Liu Bei believed that having military generals patrol the city and surrounding area would cut down on the amount of crimes in Cheng Du. Myself, and Zhou Wei were two of the generals who volunteered for this task. Some of the situations we encountered were heart-warming (like the time we helped a lost child find his parents) but others were just plain scary. A good example would be the time I saved a child from being hit by a runaway carriage.

_Flashback_

I _was patrolling around the inner part of the city. Everything had been pretty quiet that day, no one had been beaten, and nothing had been stolen, overall it was a good day. I was speaking to a stall owner when it happened._

_ "Master Heng!" he called "Here have one of these freshly steamed buns." I took him up on his offer._

_ "mmm…You have added something new sir…bamboo sprouts?" I asked._

_ "Just put them in, I think it adds something to the taste" he replied. _

_ "I agree it certainly…" I was about to say when…._

_ "AHHHHHHHH!"_

_ "Look out!"_

_ "Get out of the way!"_

_ I looked over to see what all the commotion was about when I saw a horse-drawn carriage careening down the street. I thought I would only have to help the driver stop the horses, but they turned suddenly and the carriage broke free, crashed onto its side and started to slide down the street. Almost everyone managed to get out of its way…almost everyone. I saw a little girl start to cross the street to get to her mother, but she turned and saw the carriage coming straight towards her and she froze on the spot. I ran as fast as I could to the spot where she had started to cross from, and when I got there I turned and sprinted towards her. I scooped her up just before the carriage could hit her and carried her across the street. As soon as we got across the street she started crying._

"_It's okay, you're alright" I said to her, trying to calm her down as I took her to her mother._

"_Mi Ling!" cried her mother._

_ "Mommy!" she yelled._

_ "Thank you so much." said the mother._

_ "You are welcome" was all I could manage to say._

_ I went to check on the carriage which had stopped a few hundred feet from where we were, only to find out that it was empty. That was one day I will never forget._

Another one of the scariest situations I had ever seen happened just a few days later_. _

_Flashback_

_Zhou Wei and I were on patrol in the city together when we saw a crowd start to gather in front of one of the stores, which was normally nothing out of the ordinary, but this time there was no sale on at the store. As we got closer we could hear someone yelling._

_ "You deserve everything you just got, you hear me?" yelled a man we determined was the shopkeeper._

_ "What's the problem here" asked Zhou wei._

_ "He is." Said the shopkeeper, "He always comes around here yelling at my customers and scaring them off, then today I find him trying to steal from me."_

_ "Look who it is." I said "It's our old friend Yin Jin." Yin Jin was one of the homeless people in Cheng Du. We had arrested him before, but for nothing worse than vagrancy._

_ "He hit me in the head with his hammer" said Yin Jin._

_ "Who hit you?" asked Zhou Wei._

_ "He did." Yin Jin replied, indicating the shopkeeper._

_ "You hit him in the head with a hammer?" I asked the shopkeeper. _

_ "Like I said, he scares off my customers" replied the shopkeeper._

_ "That doesn't mean you can smash his head in." Zhou Wei stated._

_ "They're always laughing at me" Yin Jin said to no one in particular._

_ "Yin Jin, do you want us to arrest this man?" I asked him._

_ "Me? Me?" asked the now enraged shopkeeper, "He's causing the problem here, not me!" he yelled._

_ "Oh really?" I said, "Well, you can't go around beating people over the head with hammers sir!" I yelled at the shopkeeper._

_ "You're not gonna be laughing at me anymore!" yelled Yin Jin as he picked up a cup he had with him and threw the contents on the shopkeeper._

_ "WHOA!" both my self and Zhou Wei yelled._

_ "I told you he was crazy!" exclaimed the shopkeeper. Then Yin Jin pulled out two small, thin pieces of wood and rubbed them together so hard that it created a flame. It was then that we realized what was in the cup…._

_ "Heng that's oil!" yelled Zhou Wei, but before we could do anything Yin Jin threw the lit piece of wood, and the oil on the shopkeeper caught fire. I tackled Yin Jin, while Zhou Wei attempted to put out the flaming shopkeeper._

_ " Someone go get Master Qian!" I yelled, and some people went to fetch Sun Qian who was Cheng Du's healer. He came, but could not do much for the burnt man. The shopkeeper ended up dying later that night, and needless to say Yin Jin went to Jail._

Present Day

Zhou Wei and I were once again patrolling the city. Today had not been too bad, so far we had only arrested one person and that was it.

"Today has been really boring so far." I said

"Yes, but considering the situations we tend to get into I would say that is a good thing, wouldn't you?" replied Zhou Wei.

"Yes, but still it would be nice if something exciting happened right now." I said

"I know what you mean."

Suddenly, we saw one of Liu Bei's messengers running toward us.

"Masters! Masters!" he yelled "Lord Liu Bei wishes to speak with you!"

"Tell him we are on our way" said Zhou Wei.

As we were heading towards the palace I said "I wonder what he wants to speak with us about".

"Who knows" replied Zhou Wei.

Little did we know that that little meeting with Liu Bei would change our lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

On our way to the palace we kept discussing possible reasons for Liu Bei to call for us specifically. Our ideas ranged from scouting out new land to preparing for an attack.

"I'm telling you we're going to be out scouting for new land." Said Zhou Wei

"So soon after we just acquired this land?" I asked.

"It's called 'aggressive expansion' besides I think MY idea is far better than yours. Prepare for an attack? Spare me, please."

"It's possible. This area is very fertile, and it is protected from the elements." I replied.

We kept debating the topic, and didn't realize we had entered the throne room. I distinctly remember one of us mentioning something about "Wei being cowards" and the other saying "We must increase our influence". Then we heard a third voice.

"I can assure you that what I called you two here for has nothing to do with either of those things." Then we realized where we were, and who was speaking to us.

"Hello masters" said Liu Bei.

"Hello my lord" we said in unison.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you two here?" asked Liu Bei.

"Yes, my lord" Zhou Wei said.

"Well, I called you here for two reasons. The first has to do with these.." Liu Bei said as he reached for a scroll and map one of his servants was holding, "One of our soldiers obtained them during the battle of Hu Lao Gate, at first we didn't think anything of it, but upon further study one of our historians discovered something" Liu Bei paused for a few seconds, "This scroll tells of an area called the Valley of Peace, and instead of humans it is populated by animals. It also mentions a place called the Jade Palace, and that the inhabitants will train humans in the art of Kung Fu, but judging from the time this scroll was written this scroll they not have done so for years." Neither one of us could believe what we were hearing. An area populated only by animals? It just didn't seem possible.

"I know you are thinking that it is impossible for a land to be inhabited by just animals, but I want the two of you to find out if this scroll speaks the truth or not, and you will use the map to guide you." Liu Bei said as he handed us the map and scroll.

"And the second reason for calling us here?" I asked.

"Ah, yes" said Liu Bei, "I have received reports of purple lightning striking in various parts of the land."

"Purple lightning?" asked Zhou Wei.

"You don't think…" I said

"We don't know for sure right now" Liu Bei said, "Now I suggest that you two go and pack for the journey as you will be leaving tomorrow."

I took the map and Zhou Wei took the scroll, and we left the palace. We began to discuss what had just happened, and whether or not what was written on the scroll was true.

"An area inhabited by just animals? Absurd! That scroll is probably just a worthless fake!" exclaimed Zhou Wei.

"You are assuming things." I replied, "You should try not to do that, because assumptions could always turn out to be wrong."

"Yeah, well I know I was right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"We are going to be scouting for new land."

"We are not! We are simply seeing if this writing is true or not."

"Well, I was close." Said Zhou Wei.

"Close only counts in fire attacks and catapults." I replied, "Now, we should probably go and get ready to leave tomorrow."

So we began packing. Aside from the obvious things like food, water, clothing, and money we also packed a few personal items. I packed my wooden flute, tea, and my metal claws while Zhou Wei packed some calligraphy brushes, ink, and parchment.

We left the next day to a chorus of goodbyes from our friends, and some of the townspeople. We were about to begin our biggest journey ever…


	4. Chapter 4

The map we had been given was extremely well detailed, it contained a lot of detailed information about the area including the locations of three villages, some small fresh water ponds that were located near each of the villages, and (obviously) the location of this "valley" we were looking for which was in the northeastern part of China. We had already passed through two of the three villages where we had stopped for some rest and to restock our food and water supply. We thought we had enough water to finish our journey, but we didn't expect to drink as much of it as we did, in fact we were nearly out of water within four days, but thankfully we were getting close to the third village which was located only a few miles from the Valley.

"How much further" asked Zhou Wei.

"Not that much further" I replied.

"Well we had better hurry, we're nearly out of water."

"I know, but according to this map we should reach the final village by midday."

"That's good to know. Hey, do you think these animals are going to be friendly or hostile towards us when we get there?" asked Zhou Wei.

"There's only one way to find out." I replied.

"I thought you might say that."

By midday we had come to a large hill, and were very tired and thirsty. When we got to the crest of the hill, we could see that we weren't about to get any rest yet.

"Okay," I said, "the village should be on the other side of this hi…"

What we saw absolutely horrified us…the village was on fire! We saw a small group of people coming towards us being chased by bandits and we immediately went to help them, as we got closer we could hear one of the bandits yelling.

"You! Stop right there!" he yelled.

Then, one of the villagers fell, and tumbled along the ground.

"Thought you could get away did you?" said the bandit. That was when Zhou Wei threw his axe towards the guard.

"Hey, who are.." was all the bandit said before theaxe buried itself in his chest. I then rode up and used my weapon to slash the other two bandits across their chests.

"Are you okay?" asked Zhou Wei to the fallen villager.

"Yes, but bandits are in our villager doing whatever they please. Please help us" he said.

"Good for nothing bandits!" I yelled, "Always ruining the lives of others. We must stop them!"

"I agree." Zhou Wei replied.

So, into the village we went. All we saw was bandits ransacking the buildings. We quickly went to work killing them. I was clearing out one small building when I was suddenly tackled through the wall, even though the wall was made of straw the impact from whoever hit me still hurt a lot. When I got up to look around I saw a bandit who looked to be at least twice my size advancing towards me.

"You know," I said "I've heard of eating for two people, but you look like you could eat for three or four."

"Shut the fuck up." Said the bandit, "I'll kill you, then I'll kill your little friend too." And then he charged.

We locked blades, but I quickly won the deadlock by moving to the side and tripping the bandit, which he wasn't too happy about.

"Awww, did the little bandit fall down go boom?" I asked mockingly.

All he did was growl in response, then he got back up and the fight started again. This time he got in a few good hits with his weapon, but I still managed to use my Ji to slice open his right arm, and cause him to bleed profusely. I then hit him with the butt end of my weapon, which I thought had knocked him out cold, but as I was walking away I felt something heavy hit the back of my head and I hit the ground face first. When I rolled over to see what had hit me I saw the bandit coming towards me, still bleeding profusely from the gash on his arm. As my vision became blurry I saw seven figures in the distance coming towards us, I could tell one was Zhou Wei by the shape of his body, but I couldn't tell what the others were. I saw the blurry figures fighting the bandit, and saw him go crashing to the ground just in front of me. Then, I heard some voices, one of which said "…back to the palace". , but I didn't have enough time to think about what was going to happen, and the last thing that went through my head before I blacked out was "Fatass got what he richly deserved."


	5. Chapter 5

My head was absolutely throbbing with pain. As my vision came back to me I realized that I was in a bed, and that I had bandages wrapped around my head and chest. I saw that my supply packs, armor, and weapons were in a corner of the room. I also noticed that there were others in the room with me, but instead of humans I saw a panda and a tiger. They were in a heated argument about something which I couldn't quite hear, so I decided not to interrupt them until they calmed down. The argument continued for quite some time before the tiger turned to leave the room, and noticed me lying there.

"Why didn't you tell me he was awake?" she yelled at the panda.

"I didn't see him wake up." Replied the panda.

"Well, you should have been more observant."

At that they started to argue again. Finally, I decided to sit up and get their attention.

"Excuse me." I said, but they continued arguing.

"Excuse me!" I said a little louder.

"WHAT?" they both asked.

Then, they realized what had just happened.

"My apologies" said the tiger.

"Uh, sorry" said the panda.

"Po, go get master Shifu." said the tiger

"Right away," the panda known as Po replied, and then left the room leaving me with the tiger.

"How much of that did you see?" asked the tiger.

"Not a lot, but enough to see that the two of you were stressed out." I replied, "but I was wondering if you could tell me where I am, and how long I've been out."

"Certainly, you are in the Jade Palace, and you have been out for 3 days." she said.

"Three days?" I asked, and then I remembered Zhou Wei "How is Zhou Wei?" I asked.

"Who?" she asked me.

"The person who was helping me defend the village." I explained.

"He has a concussion, but is otherwise fine," she replied, "While we are on the subject, who are you?"

"I am Zhao Heng, servant of Liu Bei, ruler of Cheng Du." I said.

"I do not know of whom you speak, or of the place you speak of. However, I will believe you for now." The tiger said.

"Now that I know your name, I was wondering if you could tell me yours." I said.

"My name is..." she was about to reply, but a third voice cut her off

"That will all be revealed in time." Said a red panda that entered the room.

"Master Shifu." Said the Tiger.

"Could you tell me what you have learned about him?" Shifu asked the tiger.

"He says his name is Zhao Heng and that he serves a man named Liu Bei, who rules an area known as Cheng Du." She replied.

"Hmmmm.." said Shifu, "That is the same thing that his friend, or 'brother' Zhou Wei has said" Then he paused, "I wish to know as much as I can about the two of you, so you will meet with myself, The Five, and the Dragon Warrior in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Follow me please." Then he left, with myself and the tiger following him.

"Brother?" she asked me. "You two have different names, how could you possibly be brothers?"

"I'll explain at the meeting" I replied.

On our way to the Hall of Warriors we saw Zhou Wei attempting to make his way there, he was stumbling quite a bit. I went up to him and put his arm around my shoulders to help him walk.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

"No, no. I can do this on my own." He replied.

"You can barely stand, let alone walk" I said, "so like it or not I am going to help you get to the hall."

"I'm sure I can do this on my own." Zhou Wei said.

"Your brother is right," said Shifu, "you will not be able to make it there on your own."

Finally Zhou Wei agreed to let me help him, and we proceeded to the Hall of Warriors.


End file.
